1922 Goodall Cup
The 1922 Goodall Cup was the seventh edition of the inter-state series between Victoria and New South Wales. It was won by Victoria, who claimed the championship for the fourth time in total, and the first since 1913. This would prove to be Victoria's last Goodall Cup win until 1947. The series ;Game one 22 July 1922 The majority of the play was around the New South Wales goals and from in close Ernest Collins scored the first 3 goals for Victoria. New South Wales then scored a goal back when C, Gates scored from the center line. Maurice Bilsborrow would then go on to score on a rush from center to give the Victorians a 4-1 victory over New South Wales in front of the large crowd at the Melbourne Glaciarium. ;Game two 24 July 1922 By the end of the first half, the goal scored by Victor Langsford saw the Victorians leading New South Wales by a score of 1-0. Early in the second period Victor Langsford scored again for Victoria and quickly after Ernest Collins scored again to see the Victorians up by 3-0. New South Wales could not break through the Victorian defence and the remained scoreless. Victoria secured the series by winning the second game and the founder of the Goodall Cup, John Edwin Goodall captained the first Victorian team to win the cup since the great war. ;Game three 26 July 1922 The third game saw Victoria open the scoring in the first half. New South Wales scored to even the score at 1-1 and that is how the game ended. With Victoria winning the first 2 games the Goodall Cup was already won and presented to the team. Teams Victoria The Victoria team was made from the following players * John Edwin Goodall (Captain) * Maurice Stephen Bilsborrow * Ted Molonoy * Ernest Arthur Collins * Ray Alexander * Ted Molonoy * Victor Langsford * De Long (Goaltender) New South Wales The New South Wales team was made from the following players * Jack Pike (Captain) * T. Gibson * Kerr * Butler * Leslie Reid * F. Joseph * C. Gates * H. Ive (Goaltender) Contemporary accounts 2nd match "By brilliant play, in which all members of the team shared fully, the Victorians won the ice-hockey game against New South Wales at the Glaciarium last night, and so gained the cup presented by Mr J Goodall. The game was fast from the outset, with the Victorians displaying fine system. In the first half the home team scored a goalk, the visitors having failed to break through the Victorian defence. In the opening of the second half New South Wales attacked strongly, but the goal was missed. The Victorian forwards then showed fine combination work, and two goals were secured in quick succession. When the final bell rang, the Victorians had secured 3 goals while the visitors had not 'broken the line'. V Langsford was responsible for two of the Victorian goals and E A Collins scored the third. The Victorians have won the two games played. The third game will be played tomorrow night." -''The Argus, Melbourne, July 25, 1922'' References *''The Argus'' newspaper *Ice Legends Australia Category:1922 in ice hockey